


Operation: Trick Luna Into Taking a Day Off Work

by ThinkingCAPSLOCK



Series: NoctLuna Week [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/pseuds/ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: Like hell he's letting her work through her birthday.Day 7 of NoctLuna Week - Lunafreya's Birthday





	Operation: Trick Luna Into Taking a Day Off Work

"I doubt I'll be back for dinner," Lunafreya says, sitting at her vanity, touching up her cherry lipgloss. Noctis leans on the wall next to her, arms crossed on his chest. He looks uncomfortable in his blazer, the gold trim and finery. He's never liked dressing up - not as Prince, and not as King. "I have that meeting with the Ambassador of Cape Caem to discuss imports, and it's likely to run late. I'll be leaving shortly for the grand opening of the new Starscourge Museum, and between the two events, I have various meetings with those non-profit groups. Have I forgotten anything?"

"Your earrings," Noctis comments. She glances down - indeed, they're still resting on the soft velvet. She gives him a grateful look, putting them on. Noctis shifts on his feet. "Don't worry so much, Luna. Ignis is gonna be driving you today, and he's never forgotten an appointment once in his life. Trust me on that one."

She takes a deep breath, steadying her hands. She glances at herself in the mirror, nodding. She's ready to go. "Indeed, but I'd hate to forget something. It's just such a busy day."

Noctis nods, offering his hand. She takes it and pulls herself to her feet, her long white dress flowing to her ankles. She fixes her sash, her crown, and smiles at him. He smiles back.

"I am sorry we can't spend my birthday together," she says. "But there's always next year."

"It's fine, Luna. Head to your museum opening. I can hold down the fort here while you're gone." Noctis leans forward, and, careful of her makeup, gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday." 

As he pulls back, his eyes twinkle, and his smile turns mischievous - an unusual, and not always good, sign. She opens her mouth to ask, but his hand on her back guides her towards the door. He doesn't look at her again as they make their way down the Citadel hallways, nodding, instead, to their peers and governors. When she does manage to catch his eye again, it's not there. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light. Lunafreya puts it out of her mind, focusing on her upcoming remarks for the museum opening occurring within the hour. Noctis, and whatever amuses him, can wait. 

-

Noctis is not a man of complex plans. He'd always left that stuff to Ignis, taking more of a 'whatever happens, happens' approach to life. And now Lunafreya, just like Ignis, is his opposite. She over plans _everything_ , and her birthday is no exception. Really, five meetings around lunch and then meeting Cape Caem's stuffy, boring Ambassador? Like hell he's letting her work through her birthday.

Which is why he'd gone ahead and cancelled or moved every meeting and appointment she had behind her back, aside from the museum opening. He'd then rented a party room, contacted everyone she knew, and threw her a birthday bash she would not soon forget. Genius. Had it taken a lot of work? Yes. Did it mean he had to wake up early a few days this week? Yes. Did it mean he'd be covering some of the appointments he'd never wanted to take? Yes. Did it mean spending time with her annoying brother? Yes.

Would it make Luna happy? He hopes so. 

As soon as Ignis, his second in command, drives out with Lunafreya, Noctis rushes down the stairs and passages to the garage. Waiting for him there are Gladio and Prompto, grinning, ear to ear, and Gentiana, her small smile holding just as much excitement. Prompto throws him the keys to the Regalia, and with practiced ease (meaning he does it often instead of useful things), Noctis spins them around his fingers. 

"Who's ready for a party?" he asks. A cheer goes up, and Prompto races towards shotgun as Noctis unlocks the car. 

-

This is _not_ the right street. 

Lunafreya might not have been born here, but she knows enough about Insomnia to know this is not where the hotel she has her meetings at is located. The Free the Chocobo Foundation, the Scourge Saviours, the Moodle Preservation Alliance... they'd all be awaiting her, and at this rate they were going to be late. Perhaps there was a reason - bad traffic, or the like. Ignis does know better, and she should trust him. She does trust him.

But the meetings are very important, and she leans forward, sliding the small window separating the front of the limo from the back. It opens with a hiss. "Ignis? Where are we?"

"Hm? We're at Mooglehut Lane and 8th." 

"Yes, but... aren't we supposed to be at the Firaga Hotel? I have meetings there in ten minutes."

"Ah." Ignis nods, pushing up his glasses as he makes a right turn. "I suppose I can tell you now, then. Those meetings were cancelled."

"Cancelled?" Lunafreya blinks. Something is very, very wrong. "All of them? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Noctis' orders, I'm afraid."

"Noctis...?" The image of his eyes, twinkling, floats back to her mind. She clenches a fist. He _was_ up to something. She should have pressed him. Noctis could never hold up to her questioning. "So are we headed back to the Citadel before I meet the Ambassador, then?"

"Oh, no, that's cancelled too. The rest of your day is quite free, Lady Lunafreya." Ignis glances into the rearview mirror, meeting her eyes. The twinkle in his is the exact same as Noctis' from this morning. "I'd suggest you just hang tight. We'll be there soon."

"Be where?"

"You'll see." And, with that, he reaches over his shoulder and slides the window shut. 

Lunafreya pinches her nose, huffing as she sits back in her seat. She crosses her arms on her chest. Noctis is a piece of work, and she is not going to let him hear the end of this. Whatever it is he's done, she is not letting him off the hook. No way. 

Yet, despite everything as she stares out the tinted window at unfamiliar streets, she's very, very curious what he has up his sleeve.

-

When Lunafreya steps into the room, she looks equal parts resigned and like she wants to have a few choice words with him in private. But, as her eyes take in the crowd, the décor, it melts into surprise. Then she smiles. Noctis raises his fist to pound it first with Prompto, then with Gentiana. Mission success. 

He watches her take in the large cake, the crowd he's gathered (all their mutual friends, some of hers from back in Tenebrae, and, indeed, her brother), the decorations (themed to her favourite colours, whites and blues), the pile of gifts in the corner (donations to various charities or promises of aid, or good deeds, as per Noctis' request). Finally, her gaze settles on him, and, with a sigh, she shakes her head. 

"I can't believe you, sometimes," she says, raising a laugh from the room. "But thank you, Noctis."

"You're welcome," he says, grinning. He takes a step towards her, offering his most formal bow - one he doesn't even break out for other royalty. "Would you care to blow out your candles, your majesty?"

"I would indeed, King Noctis," she replies. Noctis straightens, offering his hand, and with the ease and grace she always has, Lunafreya slides hers into place. They walk together to the cake. He uses his free hand to give a thumbs up behind his back, and Prompto clears his throat, and soon the whole room is singing 'Happy Birthday' as loudly as possible. Lunafreya's hand tightens around Noctis', and she leans in towards his ear. "I truly can't believe you. You're in serious trouble, mister."

"You're the one who was gonna work through her birthday," he replies, bringing her hand up to his lips. He presses a faint kiss on them. "I'm just trying to help you have fun. You remember what fun is, right?"

She shoots him a look, and he winces. He'll be in for it later, then. But, the longer she glares, the more it softens, and by the time they're beside the cake she's smiling again. She blows out her candles, grinning, clapping, and laughing along with the rest of the room as she cuts the first slice of cake.

And then shoves it into the side of Noctis' face. 

It's cold, and sticky, and the white icing drips down his neck and onto the collar of his shirt. He blinks, wiping most of the cakey mess onto his hand, ignoring Gladio laughing his ass off in the distance and Ravus smirking at him. He weighs the mess of cake, staring down at his wife, considering his options. Lunafreya has the gall to blink innocently, despite the twinkle in her eye. 

It seems she does remember how to have fun after all. Noctis grins.

And he smears his cakey hand right over her face in return.

**Author's Note:**

> this was such a fun week to get to to aaaaa!! thank you all for reading and spreading the noctluna love! <3 <3 and also a big shoutout to my girl luna on her birthday!! 
> 
> catch me on twitter [@tamocch](http://twitter.com/tamocch) yelling about ff15 even more :)


End file.
